Family
by mistralax
Summary: Kuroh reflexiona sobre su vida a lado de Isana Yashiro. Kuroshiro.


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquì nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuro/Shiro. Kuroh Pov. Mención de Mpreg

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Family**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

No puedo quejarme soy muy afortunado.

Yo. Yatogami Kuroh, después de haber pasado una vida conflictiva, donde había perdido a mis padres a una corta edad de la cual no podía recordar nada, siquiera de mis hermanos quienes estaban en el reporte forense, mis tíos quienes murieron en un trágico accidente poco después de recogerme y luego haber pasado a manos de un familiar abusador que simplemente me abandonó a mi suerte, pensé que mi vida era una desgracia tras otra, ellos me habían llamado "ángel de la muerte", era bastante cruel no comprendía, que había hecho mal para merecer todo aquello, pronto había obtenido las respuestas justo cuando estaba a punto de dar mi último aliento para despedirme de este mundo tan cruel, una mano cálida acarició mis cabellos y el hombre que me recogió con un cariño que nunca había sentido me crío, yo también comencé a quererle y quise llamarlo padre pero sentía que a veces no tenía tal derecho simplemente me limitaba a llamarlo "Maestro", él me enseñó todo lo que sé hoy y al debo mi vida, él nunca esperó nada a cambio de mi, fueron algunos años pero al final nos tuvimos que despedir, la vida le había sido arrebatada por una enfermedad incurable, sentí mucha impotencia de todo aquello.

El maestro se había encargado de no dejarme solo en aquel túnel donde vivía, me había dejado la esperanza de encontrar una luz al final del túnel.

Pronto conseguí aquella luz, un joven caprichoso y mentiroso pero responsable a la hora de cumplir sus promesas y de buen corazón, es gracioso como al principio le quise matar, quizás pensaba que si mataba a la persona que mi maestro había encargado antes de morir lograría cumplir sus deseos, pero no era eso lo que el maestro había visto en mi futuro, el me había encaminado para encontrar a la persona destinaba para mi, aunque tuviera más de noventa años y estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de dieciocho años y se comportara de manera infantil en algunas veces.

Aquello no fue fácil, pero valió la pena después de las desastrosas consecuencias, él había desaparecido y pensé que quizás era esa mi maldición, todo lo que quería siempre desaparecía de mi lado, pero Shiro no moriría, él era el rey inmortal, y volvió junto a mí y Neko.

No puedo describir cuando feliz soy ahora, tengo una "dulce esposa", un hijo y una mascota, aquello puede parecer una imagen idealizada sacada de una fantasía pero era real.

El pequeño Kurosuke es un niño bastante obediente me he encargado de inculcarle las buenas enseñanzas de mi maestro para que sea un hombre de bien, aunque es mucho pedir ya que luego los genes hacen lo suyo y ese lado escurridizo y juguetón de su "madre" aunque trato de evitar que le enseñe sus malos hábitos como mentir y robarse la comida antes de la cena, pero estoy orgulloso de él apenas va en el kínder y es muy inteligente e incluso ha heredado la misma habilidad que yo de distorsionar el espacio, a veces lo trato de entrenar para que sea de utilidaden algún momento y también me encargo de enseñarle el arte de la espada, algún heredará a Kotowari.

Shiro dice que soy algo exigente con el niño cuando este vuelve diciendo que está cansado y aburrido y quiere tomar su siesta.

Neko también lo apoya a veces, eso me recuerda que Neko tiene prohibido transformarse o al menos andar desnuda en la casa, el pequeño Kurosuke no puede perder su inocencia viendo cosas indebidas y vulgares. Aunque de momento no ha causado ningún problema, ella realiza su papel de mascota jugando con el niño y explorando los alrededores.

A veces viene el "abuelo" a visitarles, es así como se ha denominado el mismísimo Rey Dorado que después de darnos su bendición para casarnos ha estado pendiente de nosotros.

A veces el hombre por lo mayor que es delira llamando a Kurosuke, Weissman. Y claro el niño está consciente de su "abuelo" es un hombre senil y debe recordarle su nombre.

Sus tíos son un caso especial, el Rey Azul dice que será un niño muy servicial a la sociedad, le dice que es un príncipe por lo que debe comportarse y mantener la postura, aunque no está errado del todo aunque Shiro dice que exagera un poco, aunque Shiro sea un rey y yo un simple vasallo que ha tomado su mano ¿hace de nuestro hijo un príncipe? la verdad no estoy muy seguro al respecto, según no han habido ningún registro de que alguno de los reyes actuales o anteriores hayan tenido hijos - ya que simplemente fallecieron muy jóvenes y el rey dorado extrañamente solo suspira el antiguo nombre de Shiro-.

El Rey Rojo es un tanto peculiar, viene acompañado de Anna, me parece que ella es la que lo arrastra a venir para jugar con Kurosuke y él divertido acepta dice que Anna es muy divertida, se suelen entretener por horas persiguiendo a Neko y charlando.

Nuestro hogar fuera de todo no es un hogar común, me gusta de cierta manera que sea así, desprende cierta calidez el ver tantas personas reunidas. Kurosuke es un pequeño muy especial que ha sido capaz de unirnos a todos.

- ¡Papá, papá! - Kurosuke me llama palmeando levemente la mesa para llamar mi atención, me he quedadoencerrado en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto, en eso llega Shiro quien ha terminado de lavar unos trastos.

- Hoy en el colegio una niña preguntó ¿de dónde venían los bebés? la maestra le dijo que venían de la cigüeña, ¿a mi me trajo la cigüeña? - tanto Shiro como yo nos tensamos, todavía no puedo creer que esté en edad de preguntar eso, pero la curiosidad infantil trae consigo cosas inesperadas.

- Ehm... - Shiro me vio un tanto incomodo -Pues nosotros...- no sabía si decirle que si aquello era la verdad para así deshacerme de aquella incómoda situación.

- ¡Neko sabe! - de la nada Neko apareció - vestida apropiadamente- pero no era aquello lo que me preocupaba - A Kurosuke no lo trajo la cigüeña.

- ¿No?

- Así es, Kurosuke salió de la pancita de Shiro.

- ¿Eh? - él estaba confundido - Si estaba en la panza de mamá. Mamá me comió.

- No, Shiro no se comería a Kurosuke - saltó Neko dándose cuenta de lo que comenzaba a imaginar el pequeño.

- Lo que Neko quiere decir es que naciste del amor entre tu padre y yo - explicó Shiro un tanto más calmado.

Kurosuke se quedó callado un rato como si meditara y procesara lo que había oído.

- ¿Papá y mamá se quieren mucho? - preguntó repentinamente.

Ambos nos dirigimos las miradas y asentimos.

- Uhmm...¿entonces tendré un hermanito si se quieren mucho? - preguntó con un brillo repentino en sus ojo inocentes. No esperó a que terminásemos de responderle porque tomó a Neko de la mano - Neko, vamos a salir para que mamá y papá me hagan un hermanito - salió corriendo llevándose a la gata que parecía algo confundida.

Al final solo me quedé mirando avergonzado la cara de Shiro.

- Es un niño muy perspicaz - dijo Shiro rompiendo el silencio - Sabes, no tengo ningún problema en aprovechar el tiempo que estarán fuera - dijo con un tono sinuoso nada inocente.

Isana Yashiro no cambiaba para seguía siendo un desvergonzado como siempre.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

;D algo sosa ando, esto era algo que rondaba mi disco duro por un rato lo he sacado para compartirlo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos.


End file.
